The Other Women
by taylor17
Summary: I've never been the type of man to cheat on his wife until she came along. Bellarke Au Bellamy's married to Lexa when he meet's Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

_ I don't own The 100_

_Hey guy's I'm trying somthing diffrent please favorite and review if you think I shold continue with this story._

* * *

_My heart sank as I looked down at the blonde golden hair sprawled out against her back, I knew I had to leave soon so I reached for my pants making the bed move and she shifted_

_"Don't leave yet, five more minutes", she groaned _

_"Sorry princess, I'm already late I shouldn't of stayed the night"_

_"Come on Bell you know you had fun staying the night"_

_"I did Clarke but I have to pick up Lexa from the airport"_

_"Of course it's always about Lexa, Lexa did that, Lexa said that like damn Bellamy I honeslty don't care what she does and she's all you talk about"_

_"Well she's my wife Clarke"_

_"Yes I known she's your wife you reminded me everyday, so what does that make me?"_

_"I'm not doing this Clarke, not today" He started walking towards her and went to touch her._

_"No don't touch me, just leave" She though a pillow at him_

_Without another word, he left her apartment. The tears in her eyes begin to overflow she through herself onto her bed that still smelled like his cologne. She didn't know what she was doing sleeping with a married man but she couldn't walk away not when she felt this way. She was absolutely in love with Bellamy Blake but the problem is he's married and she's his mistresses._

That was four months ago the affair between Clarke and I started about one year ago, We both go to Ark college She's studying pre med and I was gettign my bussiness degree. We met at the coffee shop on campus.

_"Hi welcome to starbucks what can I get you?" _

_"Yeah hi can I get a Caramel Frappuccino_ _with extra whipped cream and a Spinach &amp; Feta Breakfast wrap", Clarke answered. _

_"Yes your total is $7.23, it'll be out in a minute"_

_Clarke turned around to go to the waiting line when she bumped into someone._

_"Oh crap sorry about that." She looked up to find a tall, dark headed boy with tons of freckles he was handsome and he currently has a coffee stain on his blue button down._

_"Uh shit it's fine, I should probably go get this cleaned up"_

_"Wait let me buy you coffee I did just ruin your shirt"_

_"No it's fine really its an old shirt anyways"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive, I'm Bellamy by the way"_

_"Clarke see you around Bellamy"_

_Bellamy didn't know what its was about Clarke that wanted him to get to know her more, But all he could think about was her blonde hair and blue eyes. He started to twhirl his wedding ring around his finger and then he took it off._

"Flight 319 from New York to California Los Angeles has just arrived", The guy over the intercom spoke.

Bellamy was probably at the airport two or three times a month because Lexa travels alot to New york because of clothing line she runs called "Grounders". Bellamy then saw her coming through airport security she ran to him.

"Hey babe did you miss me", Lexa teased while jumping into his arms.

"Of course, how was your trip?", he asked half minded he couldn't stop thinking about his weekend with Clarke.

"Bellamy Bellamy are you even listening to me?"

"Yes sorry didn't sleep much last night", He lied he slept all night with her.

"Why is everything all right", she reached up to touch his face.

"Yes everything is fine it's just work is hard lately"

"It'll get better, where are we going to dinner tonight?"

"About that can we rain check, I have a meeting with Miller and Jasper"

"Can't you reschedule I really want some alone time with you please" Lexa pleaded

"It's really important, tomorrow night we can go to our favorite place"

"Okay fine but tomorrow not changes"

"I promise tomorrow I'm all yours"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

He dropped Lexa off at their house and then called Miller.

"Hey Miller if Lexa calls tell her I'm with you and Jasper okay"

"Yea why?", Miller asked

"I have a personal matter to take care of"

"Your seeing her again aren't you, Bellamy man Lexa's going to find one day"

"Well I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it, Will cover for me or not"

"Yes I will go have fun with Clarke"

"Oh yes I will"

"Screw you man"

* * *

Bellamy later then turned into Clarke's apartment complex and ran up to her apartment 3B and knocked

"Coming", she screamed "Bell what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surpise you, I knew you were stressed about exams coming up thought we could have a movie night just us and some popcorn and I missed you"

"You saw me this morning"

"Well it felt like years", they walked over to her couch and laided down with her in his lap.

"What we watching A chick flick or action, comedy"

"Anything you want, I don't minded"

"Men so un helpful, how about John Wick I heard it's pretty good"

"Action that's my girl and maybe we could get some action tonight"

"Uh Pig and your staying the night", She looked up at him with pleading eyes that he couldn't say no too.

"Why not", She snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

_ please review and untill next time :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the 100 and Sorry for not updating sooner please Favorite, Follow and Review._

**Bellamy P.O.V**

Where the Hell is that stupid phone, it's been going off all freaking morning non-stop can't they take a hint that I'm busy, I look over at Clarke who's sleeping soundly on her stomach quietly snoring, sometimes I think I'm over my head what's going to happen when and if Lexa finds out about Clarke, don't get me wrong I love Lexa but the sparks not there anymore like when we started dating we were young and everything we did was exciting and there was so much passion &amp; love, we dated for 2 years our junior and senior year of high school and then she went off to New York to start her fashion line and long distance relationships absolutely suck and we lost contact &amp; then a year or two later she came back to visit her family and boom we started right were we left off and we were in love and thought why not get married we want to spend the rest of our lives together and being married for 2 and a half years is hard the first couple of months was great but then the traveling started and we distanced are self from each other &amp; then I met Clarke she's Beautiful and exhilarating and she's like a drug &amp; I'm addicted to her, the first couple of dates I didn't expect anything to happen between us and the more I learned about her the more I wanted to know and I kept coming back and now I'm totally in love with Clarke Griffin, I decide to check my phone and no surprise there their all from Lexa shit, she's going to chew my ass out when I get home or maybe kick it, I have about 15 text messages and 6 missed calls.

From Lexa 11:57 Pm

**Babe where are you? It's almost 12 am. **

From Lexa 12:34 Am

**Your still not home I tried calling Nate he didn't answer are you okay? Call or Text me NOW**

From Lexa 12:53 Am

**You better not be drunk off your ass or in some hospital hurt from doing something stupid.**

From Lexa 1:30 Am

**You're being a complete asshole it's my first night home in almost two weeks and you're not here, when you get home the couch is going to be your best friend.**

They keep going on and on like gosh she only asked once if I was okay I could be dead all she's knows and she's worried about me being drunk, I didn't mean to over sleep but wow last night wore me out hell even Clarkes still asleep and she's usually up at 8 o'clock and now it's a quarter past eleven thanks heaven it's a Thursday and I don't have any classes today. After about 10 minutes of watching my princess sleep I get up to find my clothes all over Clarke's apartment that she shares with Raven a sophomore, I go to make Clarke some late breakfast and as I walk out her room Raven's sitting on the couch watching some show called the 100 and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"**Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment in your boxers?"**

"**Shit sorry I'm Bellamy, Bellamy Blake I suppose Clarke didn't mention me?"**

"**Obviously not you're the married one right?"**

"**Wait she told you that?"**

"**Of course …. Not your tan line on your left index finger did and your sister told me"**

"**You know Octavia my little sister Octavia?"**

"**Duh you're very slow for a person majoring in business and yes I know her I work part time at the garage her boyfriend owns"**

"**She has a boyfriend?"**

"**Oh crap I guess the cats out of the bag on that one and that's a conversation for you and she, what I really want to know is why you're here?"**

"**I um…. My apartment's waters broken so Clarke said I could come over here and take a shower."**

"**That's the reason why you're here really? Because your hairs not wet and since I've been here I haven't heard the shower run …. Hold up wait a minute your Clarke's mystery man but you're married I didn't think Clarke would go for a married man."**

"**Shh Raven lower your voice and my marriage is very complicated right now and can you please not mention this to Octavia right now or anyone please?"**

"**And why would I do that you're obviously just screwing Clarke over"**

"**I am not I love her"**

"**You love her really, like you love your wife, what's going to happen when your wife finds out she's going to blame Clarke not you and label her as a man stealing whore, I care about Clarke too much to let that happen so figure out your relationship with both your wife and Clarke. You should go now your wife's probably worried about you."**

"**I will and I'll just go find my clothes, Nice meeting you I guess"**

I hurry back into Clarke's bedroom to find her still asleep, I walk over to her side of the bed and bent over &amp; gave her a kiss on her forehead she slowly opens her eyes.

"**Bell where are you going?"**

"**Well good morning sleepy head I have to head home"**

"**Of course are we still going out tomorrow?"**

"**Um.. I don't know we might have to take a rain check"**

"**Are you serious you promised we would go to that new Art Gallery up the street."**

"**I know I promised you but Lexa just got home yesterday and I took off to see you and she's really upset."**

"**What are we doing Bellamy, you're married and I'm the other woman and you keep going back in forth between your Wife &amp; I, and I feel terrible about myself because what kind of person am I to become between husband and Wife, and here I am dreaming or fantasizing that you'd actually leave your wife for me like come on Clarke I need to grow up, so please just go Bellamy I can't do this anymore."**

"**Clarke what are you saying?"**

"**I'm saying I'm done I love you with everything I have but I can't do this anymore."**

She grabbed my face and kissed me with some much passion that it hurt and I just stood there shocked and heart broken.

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter this was just a filler and I had to introduce Raven, so please Favorite, Follow and review. **_


End file.
